Suggesting Sunrise
by Sabser
Summary: Changed the plot of this story in a way but it is still Sandle. Sara and Greg finally get together, but when Sara is kidnapped, will 48 hours be enough time for the CSI team to find her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Greg Sanders knew how tough life really was on the people in his line of work.

Death was a hard to see but they all had ways of dealing with it.

For example Catherine had her daughter, Lindsey and Grissom had his cockroach races.

No matter how strange or bizarre, they all had a distraction.

All except one.

Greg knew Sara Sidle well enough to know that she sometimes lashed out in cases.

Mostly at men for abuse and murder of women.

That's why she needed a distraction.

And Greg was just the guy to give it to her.


	2. First Attempt

First Attempt

Sara Sidle sat in the break room, huffing like an old woman. All she could think about was the case that she was currently on. When they had found that little girl in her bedroom, stripped of her clothing with a knife through her chest, Sara found herself trying to accomplish more than she could handle, or in Grissom's words, 'Chasing rabbits'. It hurt finding out that Matthew Patterson, the girls babysitter and only suspect, had an alibi. Sara closed her eyes and sat back on the couch. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. She wasn't supposed to be sitting here waiting for Warrick to page her saying that he had just recovered a piece of evidence that they had missed. She wasn't supposed to be waiting for Jacqui to come bursting through the door telling her she had found a print on the murder weapon. Basically, she wasn't supposed to be sitting here like a moron, waiting for something to happen. Her eyes snapped open as she heard someone enter the room. She feared Grissom would be standing there, wondering if she was sleeping on the job again. Being caught in an embarrassing situation in front of Grissom was not a good thing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nick Stokes standing in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"Do you want some coffee, Sara?" the Texan asked, making his way over to the coffee machine. Sara scowled. Nick was like a brother to her. But unfortunately, brother's love to annoy their sister's.

"I am _not_ tired, Nick." Sara shot back. She heard Nick's deep laugh and glared at the wall.

"Really? 'Cause you sound like a person who pulled a double."

"Whatever, Nick." Sara murmured flatly. At times, Nick really loved to be a real ass. Nick laughed again.

"Are you sure you don't want that coffee?" he asked, turning around a pointing to his mug of steaming liquid.

"I do not want the coffee, Nick!" Sara yelled. He had done it now. She was now over the top, boiling with rage. Nick took that as a sign to leave.

"Oh, do ya hear that? I think Grissom is calling me." Nick mumbled before ducking out of the room, as to avoid the power of Hurricane Sara, who now slouching on the couch, breathing heavily. She crossed her arms and sighed. Right now, she just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and fall into bed. Of course, she couldn't do that since shift had only just started. Deciding to finally go find Warrick and help him, Sara stood up and stretched her arms before walking out the door, leaving the break room empty.

CSICSICSICSICSI

When Sara found Warrick, he was concentrating heavily on the little girls' clothes, trying to find any irregularities or helpful evidence that could imply her body being moved or dragged. Warrick bent his head, defeated.

"Nothing?" asked Sara, eyebrows raised. Warrick spun around in his chair, and then sighed deeply. He shook his head, sadly.

"We can't get anything on this guy. All we know is we got a dead child, two depressed parents, three swabs, one shoe tread and six bags of evidence that's taking us nowhere." Warrick exclaimed. Sara sighed, confused.

"We have to be missing something."

"Yeah, but the problem is, we don't know _what_ it is we're supposed to be looking for."

CSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sank down onto the bench in the locker room. She was grateful that the case was finally closed. The mother confessed after being put under pressure by Brass in her interrogation. Something that day had worked out. Sara moved her head to the right, then the left, trying the ease the painful knot that had formed in her neck. Greg watched from the end of the locker room. She was so stressed lately. She would snap at him and probably not even know she was doing it. It wasn't her fault. If anyone's it was Grissom's. He kept giving her the hardest cases. He knew how affected she became when she was dealing with murdered women, so why did he give them to her? Did he want to put pressure on her or did he feel like he was giving her a challenge? Whatever the reason, it was getting her down. Greg couldn't bear to see her this way. So he gathered up courage and sat down next to her.

"Hey…" he murmured. He really didn't know what to say. When she was in one of these moods, it was impossible to know whether Sara was even paying any attention.

"Hi." Sara said, totally deadpan. She looked down at her knees and sighed heavily.

"Tough case?" Greg asked.

"Yup." Sara replied,

"Look, Sara, I know you're a little upset right know, so why don't you let me take you to breakfast or something?" Ok. So it was out. Now came the hard part. Listening to her turn him down again. He should have been used to it, but ever since she became his mentor out in the field, he still had a little flicker of hope. Sara stayed silent for a few minutes, still finding her knees very interesting. She sighed again, shaking her head.

"Not tonight, Greg."

"Oh…well, it was just a suggestion..."

"Maybe some other time okay?"

Greg nodded, disappointed. He actually thought she'd agree to go and have breakfast with him. He didn't even say it was gonna be a date. Just breakfast between good friends. Of course, he didn't want them to be good friends, great friends, or even best friends. He wanted to be the lover. He'd be the caring boyfriend, who would respect and protect, plus love her with all of his heart. She would be the determined girlfriend, the one that depended on him and made him feel like he was there for a purpose. He would show her how to have fun. They'd be perfect together. Greg bid a sad goodbye to Sara as she grabbed her bag and exited the locker room to proceed home. Greg shook his head, standing to open his locker. Then a thought came to him, which brightened things up.

"There's always tomorrow."


	3. What's Going On?

A/N : Okay, wow, my next chapter. So sorry for the wait, I've been attacked by the menace that is homework. I hate my Maths teacher.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own CSI. If I did, I'd be out shopping with Marg and Jorja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One + One makes Two

The next evening, Sara was feeling much happier. She had slept peacefully the previous night, knowing that one more murderer was behind bars. When she woke up, her coffee machine actually decided to work and she managed to find her car keys within three minutes, which was better than the usual ten. When she arrived at the lab, she was greeted by glorious site of sugar-coated doughnuts in the break room. Then by the sight Greg Sanders holding two of them above his head in a Mickey Mouse impersonation. But at least he made her laugh. She even got an easy case. A simple B and E at the Convenience Store around the corner. Yes, her day was going very well, but Greg wanted to make it even better.

CSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello, Little Miss Sunshine!" Greg grinned, as he entered the break room spotting Sara reading a magazine. She placed the magazine on the table in front of her and laughed.

"Hi, Greg."

Greg made his usual cup of Blue Hawaiian, before turning to Sara.

"Do you want some?" he asked, holding up his 'Superman' mug. Sara shook her head, smirking.

"No thanks. I slept great last night." She grinned.

"Wow, so that's why you're smiling all the time!" Greg smiled happily. Sara laughed, nodding. It was amazing how Greg could make her laugh over the silliest little thing. Already she had laughed three times that night, because of his crazy antics or amusing sentences.

"Well, I'm glad to here you're feeling better." Greg said sincerely, before taking a sip of his coffee. Sara watched as he leaned against the counter. She couldn't believe that this fun-loving ex lab-rat was her best friend. Since he started working in the field, Sara saw Greg as the caring hard worker that she knew he was. Sure, he still loved to joke around and make funny remarks, but he now knew that every part of everyday wasn't as nice as it seemed to be. And as she watched him move around the break room, she got the strangest feeling. Her pulse suddenly quickened. Sara was confused. She only got this feeling around…Grissom, right? So how come she was sitting here, watching Greg Sanders, with butterflies in her stomach? It didn't add up. Unless…NO! She couldn't possibly be falling for him. Could she?

"Hey, Sara?" Greg asked, coming to sit down next to her.

"Y-Yeah?" Sara stuttered, realising just how close Greg was.

"Do you wanna go and get something to eat with me after shift?"

'_Control yourself, Sidle. You can do this. Just say yes!_' Sara though to herself. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Sara replied. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Greg. She had pretty much worried about nothing. After all, it was just with Greg. _Yeah, it's just Greg. Just Greg...sweet, handsome, amusing Greg. Oh, for God sake, Sara, get a grip! Give yourself some time to get accustomed to these new feelings. _Greg grinned at her.

"Great. I'll see you later then." He stood up, draining the last of his coffee and placing the mug on one of the counters. Sara shook her head. It all seemed too fast, and yet, for some reason, it felt…right.

CSICSICSICSICSI

The whole time Greg and Sara were at the diner, Sara was laughing. Taking a bite out of her French toast, she grinned at him.

"Thanks for this Greg."

"Hey, you've been having a rotten week. At least you're happy now." Greg smiled back, putting a hand over hers. A light pink blush came to Sara's cheeks, and she ducked her head, not wanting Greg to know how just one small touch could affect her. Greg, however, laughed silently. He had noticed, and he thought it was particularly cute. He removed his hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking out $10.00. Placing the money on the table, he clasped his hands together, and put them on the table. Sara looked up, spotting the money.

"Greg, I can't let you pay for me too." She murmured, but inside she was touched. He was acting like their breakfast was a proper date.

"But, I want to. I mean, what guy doesn't pay for a beautiful woman's breakfast."

Sara blushed again, still trying to convince him to let her pay for her own meal and coffee, but no matter how many times she tried, he refused. Once they had finished, they walked slowly back to the lab, where their cars were waiting for them.

"Thanks again, Greg. It was really nice of you." Sara smiled, reaching out and touching Greg's arm. The stood there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. But the beeping of a pager took them by surprise and they separated instantly.

"Two DB's at Lake Mead?" Greg asked, after reading his pager.

"Yup. I guess we're looking at a double shift tonight." Sara sighed.

"I guess we are."

As the two CSI's entered the building to collect their kits, all Sara could think about was Greg. But what Sara didn't know, was that she was the only thing on Greg's mind too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, dumb pagers. Why do they always have to get in the way of romance? Please R&R. It makes me happy! I'd say the next chapter should be up in the next week or two. I promise it'll be as soon as possible and not a month like last time. Lol.


	4. Questions and Answers

Hi there, folks! I promised you I'd get this up soon, didn't I? Well, here it is! Chapter 4! Oh, and thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed this so far. You're the best!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sick and tired of this happening!" Sara said through clenched teeth. Their bodies at Lake Mead turned out to be two clothed inflatable dolls thrown in by some teenagers. This meant that their forty-five minute trip was a waste of time. Sara was not pleased.

"Sara, if you don't calm down, you're gonna crash this car." Greg murmured, trying to lower Sara's obviously rising anger. After all, he didn't want to be part of the next crime scene. Sara just gripped the steering wheel harder, making her knuckles turn white. She hated what kids in Las Vegas did just to get a little fun. Greg frowned, turning towards the brunette next to him.

"Sara, calm down or I'm calling Grissom. You know he'll make you take a vacation. Is that what you want?"

Upon hearing this, Sara loosened her grip on the steering wheel and let out a small sigh. She loved her job, and to her, taking time off was a punishment. Greg gave a triumphant nod, and went back to looking out of the window at the bright lights of Vegas. A sight he-not to mention everyone else living in the city-was too used to.

CSI CSI CSI

Back at the lab, Sara had managed to control her anger with a cup of coffee. It was strange. Usually, alcohol calmed her, but on that day when she had been taken to the police station for drink-driving, alcohol became her worst enemy. Then she had to face Grissom. Grissom…he had been so sweet that day.

_Flashback_

_Sara held her head in her hands as she lowered herself into the uncomfortable waiting room seat. She could just imagine Grissom's face as he received the call. She was Sara Sidle. She would never do something as stupid as that. But it seemed that particular statement was a false one. She raised her head as she heard voices. One belonged to the officer who brought her in. The other belonged to her supervisor. As they came closer, she began to hear what they were saying._

"_She was lucky she wasn't on the strip. That's Highway Patrol's jurisdiction. She blew .09. Technically, she's all right, but they just lowered the limit, so we cut her a break, didn't book it. But, we _did _have to call a supervisor."_

_The sound of footsteps stopped, and she heard him. His voice was low, like he was upset…almost ashamed._

"_Well, thank you. I appreciate the courtesy."_

"_No problem." The officer murmured, as he turned away to get back to his nightly tasks. She avoided his gaze as Grissom came to sit next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence for several seconds. Then she felt something warm on her skin. Glancing down, she spotted Grissom's hand over hers. _

"_Come on. I'll take you home." He said. Sara ducked her head and closed her eyes. Thing's couldn't get any worse._

_Flashback_

That day made Sara ask herself if Grissom was hiding from his own feelings. Every time she asked him out for dinner, he declined, and yet, whenever she was in need of a friend, he seemed to give her the idea that he wanted something more. In actual fact, it confused her. So, why did she get up from her seat in the layout room and head to his office to ask him the question that they had both heard too many times? That, she did not know.

"Come in," he called out to her, and she opened the door. He gave her a small smile as she entered, and removed his glasses. "Sara, what can I do for you?"

"Listen, shift is almost over…Wanna go out to dinner with me?"

Grissom sighed. This was nothing knew. She asked him to dinner, he turned her down. Yes, it hurt him, and he knew it sure as hell hurt her, so how come that was the only answer he would _and_ could give her?

"Sara…I don't know what to say-"

"Say yes. I mean, you might as well, because-"

"Sara! Look…we've been through a lot together, but I just don't think that we should go out to dinner. I mean, it's a very nice offer, and you're a wonderful person but…I'm just not sure about anything right now."

Sara nodded, sadly. What he was trying to say was he didn't want a relationship with her. He never had done.

"You've never been sure about us, Grissom." Sara murmured, before stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

CSI CSI CSI

Sara didn't know how she ended up at Greg's apartment, but she was definitely glad of it. All she knew was that she was on Greg's couch, crying into the fabric of his olive green shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Sara pulled back, sniffing.

"I'm sorry for soaking your shirt." She mumbled, staring down at her knees. Greg placed a finger underneath her chin, raising her head and making her look into his eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Greg smiled.

"Thanks for this Greg. You're a great friend."

Once she had said this, Greg got that feeling again…that disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, as long as you're okay, so am I."

'_One way or another,_

_I'm gonna find ya,_

_I'm gonna get ya, get-'_

"Hello?" Sara said into her cell phone. Her voice was a little too bright, like she was trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying moments before. "Oh, Grissom, hi...Yeah, I'm fine…No, Grissom, I already took a double shift today. I don't want to have a triple…No, don't ask Greg. We worked together on this case, remember? I'm sure he doesn't want to work longer than he's supposed to…Yes, that's my final decision…alright, goodbye."

"He wanted us to work triple?" Greg asked, astounded. Working a double shift was hard enough.

"And I seriously thought he was gonna ask if that offer for dinner was still available." Sara whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "Maybe I don't belong here."

Greg stared at her, open mouthed. She didn't belong here? "Sara, don't say that! Of course you belong here!"

"Then how come I can't seem to make my life go in the right direction?"

"Sara, stop saying this! It's all crap! You belong here; you and I both know it!"

"How can I belong here when no-one likes me?"

Greg had had enough. He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. Pulling back, he felt his pulse quicken, with both happiness and fear.

"Sara…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that?"

"Then…why did you?" Sara asked; her chocolate eyes were full of confusion.

"Because…_I_ like you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sara smiled. Without warning, her lips met his in their first wonderful kiss. Greg was the first to pull away. Sara laughed at the goofy grin on his face. He sighed, looking up into her eyes.

"What was that for?"

Sara smiled, resting her head on his chest, and shutting her eyes.

"Because, you made me remember I belong here." She murmured, before drifting off to sleep in Greg's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww. Sara loves our dear old Greggo. Okay, please R&R. Well, I'd say the next chapter should be up next week, if I can keep my promise. Who knows?


	5. Kidnapped

Hey, there! I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I wouldn't be able to write this without you. Oh dear, I sound like I've won an award and I'm doing my speech. Silly me! Anyway, I can't think of anything else to say. So let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this story except the plot. Characters belong to CBS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sara opened her eyes, she found herself sprawled across Greg on his couch. She recalled last night's events with a smile. It wasn't everyday she fell in love with the perfect man. Pressing a soft kiss to Greg's cheek, Sara carefully lifted herself off Greg and placed her feet on the floor. Turning to look at him one last time, Sara headed into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy, black lines had appeared on her cheeks from where her mascara had run last night, yet she couldn't stop a grin from forming on her lips. She had someone in her life. She_ finally_ had someone. Hearing a groan from the living room, Sara returned to where Greg was now sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes. Sara kneeled down next to the couch and placed a hand on his knee. He grinned lazily down at her.

"We fell asleep on the couch, didn't we?" Greg asked, stating the obvious. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Greg, we did."

"Cool," Greg mumbled, stretching. Sara noticed the muscles in his arms, trying her best not to stare. "Hey, it's Tuesday, isn't it?" Sara nodded. "Isn't that you're day off?"

"Yep, and for once I don't feel like going in."

Greg was astounded. He had known Sara for years and he knew that she'd come into work, whether it was her day off or not. "Why not?" he cried. Sara smiled and placed her lips on his in a short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Pulling back, she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the hint of stubble softly scratching her fingertips.

"Because, last night someone showed me that there's a lot more to life than work."

Greg nodded, the grin on his face now wide and awake. "Well, somebody has to work. I'm going to take a shower."

Greg headed of to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Discarding his clothes, he threw them onto the tiled floor, and stepped into the shower. As the warm and calming water ran down his body, he couldn't help but think how lucky he had become in only 10 hours. The woman he had been constantly thinking about for seven years had finally returned his love. That was when he made a promise to himself. He'd never cheat on her like that bastard Hank Pettigrew. He'd never ignore her like Grissom. He'd spend his breaks at work calling her, and when he returned to his apartment, he'd call her again, and ask her if she wanted to come over. He loved that woman, truly loved her. He loved the way she'd laugh at his corny jokes. He loved the way she stood up for what was right. He loved the way…he loved everything about her, and he would forever.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped his navy blue dressing gown around his body, picking up a towel from the radiator the dry his hair on. He opened the door to the living room, a delicious smell hitting him. Creeping quietly into the kitchen, he found Sara frying bacon. Inching closer, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug from behind. Sara grinned whole-heartedly as he kissed her neck, leaving a tingling feeling.

"You know, I could get used to this." Greg mumbled into her shoulder. Sara chuckled.

"Me too. Now, by the time you're dressed, you're breakfast will be ready."

"But what about you. You don't eat meat."

"Well, I'm gonna go home, get cleaned up, and head out to the store. My fridge is practically empty." Sara felt Greg raise his head.

"But, I don't wanna come home to an empty house!" he moaned. Sara laughed at his attempt to make her stay.

"Gimme a call when you get home and I'll come over." Sara said, turning her back on the stove to kiss him. Pulling back, she pointed to his bedroom.

"Sara, I've gotta head out to work in half-an-hour, but if you really want to, then I have absolutely no objection." Greg joked, chuckling as she raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Right, I'll go get dressed." Greg winked, before making his way down the hall to his bedroom.

CSI CSI CSI

Greg headed into work with a smile on his face. Right now, his life was perfect. Nice apartment, good car, great job, beautiful girlfriend.

"What are you so happy about?" Nick asked, rounding the corner into the locker room. Greg knew that if he told Nick the whole truth, he'd spread it around the crime lab faster than flu.

"I'm just having a good day, man." The Texan nodded, leaning on the wall of lockers by his side.

"Well, it might get even better if you get your ass out to the parking lot. You and me got a DB at The Tangiers." Nick grinned, taking his vest and ID out of his locker. Greg collected his kit, and followed Nick out to the parking lot for another night of investigating the forensic side of things.

CSI CSI CSI

Sara pulled her keys out of the ignition, before stepping out of her car. Moving around to the back of her Toyota Prius, she opened the trunk, removing the three bags of groceries she had bought. Slamming the trunk shut, she locked the car and proceeded into her apartment building.

"I'm so glad I live on the second floor." Sara murmured to herself as she climbed the set of stairs. Placing the groceries on the floor, Sara zipped open her bag, grabbing her keys and unlocked the door to her home. Heading inside, Sara placed the bags on the counter and sighed, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she heard a noise, like footsteps. Turning around quickly, she scanned the room for any signs of movement. Sara was sure she could see a faint shape on the sofa. Sara grabbed a frying pan from the counter by her side, and moved slowly over to the light switch. Flicking it on, she dropped the frying pan making it clatter loudly on the floor. Sitting on her couch was a woman with dark brown hair, and green eyes. Her face was becoming old, the wrinkles just starting to show. She looked tired, but her eyes held a sense of determination.

"Hello Sara," The woman smiled, showing her yellowing teeth. "Mommy's back."

CSI CSI CSI

Greg smiled happily. End of shift. Time to see Sara. Greg hurried out to his car, climbing in and buckling up. He was home in a matter of minutes, although to Greg it seemed like an eternity. Rushing inside, he noticed the red light on his answering machine flashing silently. Pressing the button, Greg grinned, expecting to hear Sara's voice. But what he heard shocked him.

"Ah, Mr Sanders. I have you're little girlfriend. Do you want her back? Well, we're going to play a little game. At 9 a.m, you'll have 48 hours to find her. If not, I'd say that would be the end of your relationship. Goodbye Mr Sanders and good luck. You're going to need it."

Greg's anger was rising by the millisecond and without warning he let out a yell. Looking at the clock, he realised, he had one minute before the 48 hours began. Grabbing the phone, Greg pressed the numbers with shaking hands. He listened to the dialling tone, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Finally someone answered.

"Grissom? It's Greg. Sara's been kidnapped."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh the Humanity! Poor Sara. Now, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had to study for an English test. Now, I promise, I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. Please R&R like you usually do, you good little munchkins! Adios!


	6. Nightmare Family

I am cruel! I don't even have a reason why I didn't update! I'll make it up to you by posting the next chapter in a week, no questions asked. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. You're all so sweet!

Disclaimer: You know it by now, don't you? Ah, well. Don't want to get sued so: I do not own CSI or Laura Sidle. That's the real name for Sara's mum. Yeah, I'm not at all creative, am I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What if?

That was the beginning of each sentence that formed inside Greg Sanders head as he tried to block the blaring sirens from the police cars from his mind. The red and blue light gave the dreary apartment complex the look of a circus. But nothing was amusing about this situation. Greg brushed a tear away with the back of his hand as it proceeded to roll down his cheek. All he wanted to do was cry. Let the tears fall; break down in front of the entire Vegas law enforcement. But Sara was counting on him. He couldn't. He _wouldn't!_

"How are you holding up, man?" Nick asked, striding up to Greg, and sitting on the curb beside him. Greg shook his head.

"I've been better…Please tell me you've found something, Nick."

The Texan sighed heavily, regretfully even. "Whoever has Sara is extremely careful. There are no useable fingerprints, just smudges, and the occasional carpet fibre on the sofa. Probably due to a struggle..." Nick frowned sadly as Greg lowered his head. None of this should have happened, but Nick wasn't about to give in, and he promised himself that he wouldn't let Greg either. "There's still a lot to do, Greg. There has to be something somewhere. You'll see!"

"…" Greg didn't answer. He just stared at the ground as it constantly switched colours. Patting his friend's knee, Nick rose and headed over to Warrick.

"How is he?" The dark-skinned CSI asked, glancing at Greg. His face was pale and he was shaking slightly even though it was quite warm for October.

"Not so good…You heard that voicemail message, they're together. Of course he'll be like this. He loves her Warrick, and this whole ordeal is tearing him apart." Shaking his head angrily, Nick clenched his fists. This was tearing every one of them apart. Sara was like family. Whoever was doing this, whoever was killing them inside; the CSI's of Las Vegas, Nevada would make them pay.

CSI CSI CSI

Sara opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the darkness in the room. The only source of light and air came from an open window in the corner of the small, cramped room. Sara squinted as the darkness moved. Memories came flooding back, waking up on Greg's couch, coming home from the grocery store and finding her mother sitting comfortably in her house, having to listen to that horrible woman send a message to the man she loved. Her head throbbed and Sara pulled her hand up to rub it, only to find herself tied up.

"So sorry dear, but I've got enough sense to make sure you don't escape _that_ easily." Laura Sidle's voice echoed around the little space, making the area seem even more sinister. Sara sighed in frustration, shaking her tied wrists. This rope _had_ to come off somehow. Laura heard Sara wriggling and exhaled.

"Temper, child, temper." Although she couldn't see it, Sara was sure her psychotic mother was smirking. This made her angrier.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" she yelled, the question bouncing off the walls and repeating itself.

"Why?" Laura asked, and Sara felt that smirk once more "Well, Sara, you only locked me up in that hellhole! How could you do that to me? Your own mother?"

Sara felt like spitting at her. Mother dearest had ruined her life in the coldest way possible.

"Just because part of out DNA is the same, doesn't mean you treat me like a daughter!" Sara cried, images creeping back into her mind. Abusive father. Murderous mother. Two kids with no one who cared from the beginning.

Laura laughed sharply "There you go, off with you're science talk. Well, I did my homework Sara. Everything I left at that apartment of yours is well hidden. Face it, in another 46 hours you'll be dead, and the name Sara Louise Sidle will only be seen on you're grave stone, above the word bitch!"

CSI CSI CSI

_He glanced around him._

_His co-workers were all crying, as they watched the casket being lowered into the ground. They had been too late. _

_One minute too late._

_It shouldn't have ended like this. _

_They should have gotten married, had kids, live happily with their family and friends around them. _

_But, now, that was just a fantasy. _

_A dream that would never happen. _

_She was his everything. _

_Now, she was but a distant memory, a reminder that life is too short. _

_Not enough time. _

_Never enough time._

Greg sat up in his bed, his breathing out of control. His eyes took in the familiar scene that was his bedroom. His bed where nightmares now haunted him. This was his third tonight. He would wake up, breathing heavily as he took in the surroundings. Upon realising he was safe at home; Greg would lie down again, surrendering to the horrific situations his mind was conjuring up. It was all too much to handle. Suddenly, Greg heard the shill sound of his phone. Rubbing his tired eyes, he dragged himself out of bed and into the living room, switching on the light. Yawning, Greg picked up the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Greg?" A female was on the other end, and a tiny spark of hope rose in Greg's chest.

"Catherine? What's going on?" Desperate to hear some news, Greg pressed the receiver closer to his ear, afraid he'd miss something.

"We found something at the crime scene…I think you'd better come and take a look at this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHA! Cliffhanger! Like I said, I promise promise promise to update within a week because I am the cruellest, neglecting fanfic writer ever! Well, maybe not ever, but I'm not doing very well. Read and Review please. Can't wait to hear from you all again!


End file.
